


For The Children

by GlitterFairy_21225



Series: Pre-Multiverse Speculation [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Children, Episode: s01e02 Don't Touch That Dial, F/M, For the Children, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Loss of Parent(s), POV Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff Dies, Poor Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Deserves Better, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterFairy_21225/pseuds/GlitterFairy_21225
Summary: For the children.For the children.For the children.For the children.A look into what this phrase has meant for Wanda throughout her lifetime leading to her own children.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Pre-Multiverse Speculation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063190
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	For The Children

For the children...

As a little girl, Wanda used to daydream of growing up, falling in love, and of course having children. She used to drag her baby dolls all around their little house in Sokovia, calling herself their mother and taking extra care to keep them safe and clean. So far from her brother's grasp. She tried to model herself on the mothers she saw on their tiny tv every night when they'd watch together as a family.

"It's for the children!" Mama said when Papa protested spending money on such things. They weren't rich by any means, no one in their country was. But their home was filled with love and that was enough for five year old Wanda. 

And then a bomb dropped, and the dolls, her parents, and a future filled with happiness were caught in the crossfire.

It was an upbringing of grief from then on. Sokovia remembered their pain, the Stark name quickly sparking anger in the hearts of her peers and herself. With no one besides her brother by her side, they held hands and swore that they would do anything to prevail. For each other. For their parents. For their family.

They were taken in by a man named Erik Lehnsherr for awhile. A family friend temporarily paused his travels for the- them. For them. He wasn't like their parents. Wanda was scared of him for the first year in his charge. He was cold and stern. He never bought them any toys and they never dared to ask. At least he had a television. And yet when they parted ways when the twins were fifteen, Wanda never doubted that he loved them in his own way.

Through it all, they survived by each other. Nightmares haunted them, ghosts of the days spent waiting for their demise coming back in force. They always woke without so much as a scream. 

Strucker was looked up to in their country. At that point Stark had been hailed a hero in America, but Sokovia wasn't fooled. Their media pointed out every discrepancy, wondering how no one else saw them for the monsters that they were. Strucker was vocally against him, working for a way to combat his team of so-called heroes should they ever pose a threat to Sokovia.

Wanda and Pietro were honored to be a part of the experiments. 

"For the children." Strucker said at one point during the grueling procedure. The shock of the staff too much for them to handle. The power coursing through her body unlike anything she'd ever felt before. He said it after ordering a lackey to get them food. But it rung truer than that.

For the children in Sokovia, so innocent as she once was. And for the children mourning their parents, waiting for their own demise. For the children, she became the power that they weren't.

And it all fell apart. Again. Her family, the last of her family, taken from her. 

And yet she found a new family in the last place she'd ever expected. Even though the world feared and hated her, they did not. They encouraged her to learn and grow her abilities, to be able to heal. To forgive. To be forgiven. To put some genuine good into the world. To fight for herself and for her right to be happy. To have a family. And with family, came love. 

Love for Steve, who looked after her like a brother would, never trying to replace Pietro but always a comforting prescence in himself. Love for Natasha, the woman with a protective streak and unconditional sympathy for her past with experiments. Love for Sam, the man who made her laugh when she felt the worst. Love for Clint, who always called to check in on her, and trusted her despite it all. Love for Vision, who felt as much like an outsider like her.

And love for game night. It should be noted that she won Trivia Night when they decided to have a sitcom theme.

Even when the world turned against them, they had each other. 

It probably wasn't a good time to fall in love. No, it definitely wasn't a good time to fall in love. And yet, Wanda's life never worked normally so perhaps being on the run was the perfect time to fall in love with someone as hard to define as Vision. 

Chances were that Vision, despite his feelings being as pure as they came, wouldn't adapt to have children given his foreign anatomy.

Her dreams of being a mother died a long time ago. How could Wanda bring children into a world that would only bring them pain and suffering? Either she'd be taken from them or they'd be taken from her, because that was how the way of the world worked out for the Maximoff family. Her heart couldn't bear the thought of having children, of putting her love and care into tiny, vulnerable human beings, and seeing their lives give them the hardships that hers did. 

And when everything could fall apart at a moment's notice, at the snap of a finger, Wanda couldn't afford to lose the family she built. Who knows the extents she would go to for these hypothetical children. So her family would be her fellow Rogue Avengers and the strange man who entranced her heart and strung it up next to his own. Metaphorically.

And then.... And then....

_"Why don't you have children yet?"_

_"School admissions."_

_"Those little boys and girls are counting on us."_

_"For the children."_

_"For the children."_

_"For the children."_

_"For the children."_

"For the children!" They said together. Wanda truly couldn't remember what she was so worried about. It all worked out in the end. Everything would from now on. 

"Is this really happening?" She breathed out in disbelief as her stomach grew. 

They would have children. She would be a mother and her love a father. Perfect children. Twins, and they'd remind her of a young her and Pietro. They'd fight but stand by each other through anything. And they would live as happily as their parents were. They would. They would. Things would work out for them. All hardships solved as easily as they came.

And if anyone underestimated just how far she would go for her children. "No."


End file.
